Bridging the gap
by Darkstar-eternal
Summary: What if Miia had never been accidentally taken to Kusuru's house by Miss Smith? But Instead she was taken to her rightful host, a strange, unpredictable blonde with a past shrouded in mystery. Just how would her life and the other girls' lives be different living with the last shinobi as their host?


**AN: I distinctly remember somewhere in the manga, chapter one I believe, where Sumike (Ms. Smith) was stated to have brought Miia to Kusuru's house by mistake, meaning she was never meant to live with the main character, but that it was all an accident. And I got to thinking, What if Miia's real host was intended to be Naruto? And what if Miia had been delivered to her intended host?**

**Hope you guys like it.**

***Bridging the gap***

* * *

Miia was nervous.

No. She was absolutely terrified. And the immensely bumpy and high-speed vehicle she was in did nothing to ease her troubled nerves. The sky outside her window was bright, the afternoon sun hanging high above her head, beating down mercilessly on those forced to traverse the streets outside. But for her the sun's rays provided only strength, rejuvenation, and heightened awareness. The trees around her were only a blur. The car jumped up several meters at a time, churning her butterfly ridden stomach to new levels.

Her heart thudded in her chest, pounding so hard that she thought everyone in the car could hear it. Her hands quivered at her sides, her palms slicked with sweat. She tried in vain to rub it off against the fabric of her dark skirt, but to no avail.

_Why am I so nervous?_

Miia clenched her fists tightly.

Never had she been so scared in her life. Presently, she was on her way to meet the person she would be living with for the foreseeable future, a human different from her in every way she could think off. Both physically and mentally. And even though she was going to live with a human for the sake of peace, for some strange, unknown reason it frightened her greatly.

It was not like her to be this scared of anything, and it angered her to no end—the fact that a simple car ride could get her so jittery.

She could almost imagine the meeting with her host family. Countless scenes played itself in her mind. Would they be nice? Would she get along with them? All these questions rang within her head relentlessly. Whoever he or she was, Miia prayed that they would at least be nice enough not to judge her by her appearance alone.

It was a strange thought. But she couldn't help thinking about it. After all, she had the body of a snake from her waist down.

She honestly hoped that they would not be disgusted, or frightened when they first saw her. Because from what she knew about humans, some of them tended to look down upon those different from them, even those among their own species. But that was why she was doing this, to bridge the gap between humans and Extra species. And she decided that whoever her host was, she would meet them with confidence and would respect who they were.

She only hoped they themselves would respect her as well.

Miia shifted on her car seat. No one was next her. But in front and behind her sat a few Extraspecies creatures like herself, and strangely, a human as well. But unlike her, most of them were garbed in clothes reminiscent of a swat team. In some of their hands were weapons of all sizes and shapes. She found it hard to believe that they could fit all those weapons into the car they were in. And the reason they had weapons here in the first place escaped her.

The vehicle in question was not small, nor was it all that spacious either, considering the length of her lower body. Yet it still managed to accommodate over five Extraspecies people at once.

"Zombina-chan, can you please slow this thing down?"

Miia heard the voice of one of the Extra species girls who had, for reasons unknown to her, decided to tag along until she reached her new home. Then she quickly remembered just how fast the car was still going and he turned slightly to the left, taking a quick glance at the massive, horned girl who had voiced her concern.

The driver of the car was also a girl, or rather, a zombie girl, with teeth shaper than glass, stiches running across her face, and hair messier than a porcupine. She turned around with a toothy grin, disregarding the road before them as she spoke.

"Why should I slow down, Tio, you scared?"

Even though the question wasn't directed toward her, Miia unconsciously nodded, and she swore she saw the zombie's grin widen even more.

"No, I'm just concerned for Miia here. We are supposed to be taking her to her new home. And just because you can't die, doesn't mean you can endanger all our lives."

Miia nodded once more.

"Yeah, can you please slow down?" Said another girl behind her. "All this wind is drying out my eye."

"Then raise your window up." The zombie girl shot back. "Look, Miss Smith doesn't even mind."

"That's because she's asleep."

Miia turned to look ahead. And sure enough, Miss Smith, the Extra species coordinator, who sat in the second front seat, was a sleep with a cup of coffee in her hands. Her dark, silky hair shrouded her face like a veil, covering her eyes from the scene occurring behind her.

How she managed to fall asleep with coffee in her hands was a mystery to Miia.

"Why did she even let _you _drive?"

Miia sighed lightly and tried to tune out their arguing, looking down at her hands with disinterest. They had stopped quivering. She wasn't nervous anymore. Maybe she was even a bit excited to reach her new home.

But as soon as it was gone, her fears came back when she looked down at her clothes.

Was it too formal for a first meeting?

Or maybe it was too casual?

Perhaps it was even-

She shook her head vigorously, ending those thoughts in a second. She clenched her fist tightly, gritting her teeth and resisting the urge to scream.

_Why am I so worried about meeting my host? _She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Maybe she shouldn't have done this whole exchange program in the first place.

Maybe she should… should just forget all of this and go back to her home, where she would be surrounded by things that she recognized and people that she knew.

Just maybe…

"Miia?"

Miia jumped at the sound of her name.

She stayed silent for a moment, and then raising her head, she saw a concerned and awake Miss Smith turned around, looking down at her with a small frown on her face.

"Yes, Miss Smith?" Miia answered quickly, trying hard not to look weak.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded enthusiastically with a smile. "Yup, never better."

Miss Smith rolled her eyes and took a quick sip of her steaming coffee. "You know, he's not a bad guy."

Miia raised a curious brow.

"Who?"

"Your host, there's nothing to be worried about. You'll get along with him quite nicely. I'm sure of it."

"What?" Miia laughed lightly, waving her hand halfheartedly. "I'm not worried about meeting my host one bit. What made you think that?"

Miss Smith's lips curled into smile. "Just relax, ok?"

_Relax…_

Miia released a breath and nodded slowly. "Ok."

She decided that since she had already started on this journey, she would see it through to the very end. She couldn't back down now, especially when she was so close to meeting her host.

Miss Smith turned to the Zombie driving the car and smiled sweetly.

"And Zombina-chan, would you kindly slow down?"

* * *

The pounding in her chest was renewed when the car rolled to stop.

They had arrived.

Miia looked outside the car window. Ahead of her was house of decent size. The grass was freshly cut. No car was parked near the house or in the open garage.

"Ok, Miia, we're here." Miss Smith announced with a smile.

She nodded slowly, looking up at the house once more. "Can I grab my suitcase from the trunk?"

The Extraspecies coordinator smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll get it."

"Oh, Miss Smith, can we all go see Nauto?" The zombie asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

_Naruto? _Miia wondered at the name. Was that the name of her human host? Just the thought of introducing herself to him made her heart beat even harder. So much for meeting her host with the utmost confidence. She almost groaned again.

"No," Miss Smith replied. "Miia, and only Miia, is meeting with Naruto today. So just sit still in here until I'm back." With that said the dark-haired woman opened her door and walked to the trunk to retrieve the luggage.

"Aww," The girls whined. "Then why did we even come if we can't even see him?"

Ignoring their complaints, Miia slowly opened the door as well, moving her tail out the door first before bringing her whole body out.

Once outside she could feel the warm rays of the sun soaking into her skin. She sighed blissfully. Only out in the sun did she feel the best. She raised her arms up high in a long stretch, slithering from the car to the side walk. Before she moved further she bid the girls inside the car goodbye with a small wave as Miss Smith came around the back with a medium-sized suitcase in her hands.

"Thanks." She said and took the case from dark-hair woman.

She hadn't packed much. Only the clothes she most liked and some things from her home country. She gripped the extended handle of the case tightly while Miss Smith led her from the sidewalk to the pavement that led to her host's home. Her stomach lurched with fear. She slithered slowly, falling behind the woman leading her.

Miss Smith turned around with a smile of reassurance.

"Come on, you'll be alright."

The woman's words only served to increase her nerves. They were close, and she would soon begin a new life, a life different from her previous one. She would learn to live with a human. Learn what their customs were. Learn what life was like outside her homeland. She gulped and moved onward, tail swishing sluggishly behind her. She could start to feel her hands shake once more as they finally stopped at the door. Miss Smith gave her one last smile of reassurance before proceeding to ring the doorbell.

Miia took in a deep, shaky breath.

_Here we go._

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nearly ten minutes of waiting and Miia let loose a breath. What was taking her host so long? She glanced up a Miss Smith. And though her eyes were obscured by her pitch black sunglasses, Miia could tell her eyes were burning with annoyance.

"It's just like him." Sumike sighed. "Always keeping people waiting."

When the locks moved and the door creaked open, Miia's heart accelerated for the hundredth time in a day. And just when she was starting to calm down!

The door to the house opened slowly, so very slowly.

"Whoa, Sumike, is that you?" Came a voice from behind the door.

And promptly the door flung open faster than she could react.

Standing there, eyes wide, dressed in an orange and black shirt was a male. Miia's heart leapt with surprise. His hair was as yellow as the sun, almost shining in the light of day. His sea blue eyes were warm and innocent. His smile carefree and inviting. And on each of his cheeks were three peculiar marks, which vaguely made her think of a fox.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Uzumaki." Miss Smith said.

The blonde male flashed a grin, scratching his hair with a hand as Miia looked on in silence.

"What has it been, two months? You never visit. Ever since I stopped working with the government."

The coordinator smiled. "The work load's been to the roof since you left the service."

"So what brings you here?" He asked. "And who's she?"

Miia shifted silently, shrinking back as his eyes trained on her for a moment. She gripped the handle of her suitcase tightly and averted her gaze.

"This is Miia." Sumike introduced her to the blonde.

His eyes brightened and his smile widened as he stretched out his hand in greeting. Miia felt her face burn. She stood frozen for a moment. And then she raised her shaky hands to his.

She gasped as he grasped her hands.

"She's the one who will be living with you for a while."

The blonde stiffened, his eyes growing wide, hands still grasping hers. He looked at her, then to Miss Smith.

"Wait…what? That was _today_?!"

* * *

**End!**

**AN: Naruto is still the same Naruto from canon, just post Ninja war. About what happened to him and how he ended up in modern day japan, it will be explained. Also, I don't think that the MON! Girls played a role in bringing Miia to Kusuru, but I just added them cause I felt like it. So what do you guys think?**

**Should I continue?**


End file.
